Clean up the mess
by HyeongLee
Summary: Mello was sick of Matt always leaving behind a mess! But after today, will Mello make his own mess...and with Matt? MattxMello,YAOI, Rated M for a good reason! Review. One shot.


A/N:So I was reading up on some MelloxMatt stories. And I have to say those two are my favorite couple that I ship. So with that being said I have decided to make a one shot of them. Don't know if I'm going to turn it into a story or not. You decide! Review! ^/^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Deathnote characters.

_Mello's POV:_

'DAMMIT MATT', I was seething.

I looked around the room at his games and controllers just scattered everywhere. Matt KNOWS I hate a messy room. I've told him numerous times to clean up his shit! Ever since Matt and I were reunited and I let him help me with the Mafia. This was an everyday occurrence.

I walking in after sleep or work to find Matt's mess. Sure I was majorly OCD. I know Matt had to find that annoying but I don't give a shit. I have two problems here. The mess, and second… I'm out of chocolate. Whenever I'm out of chocolate no one wants to mess with me. I'm worse than a hungry bear, shark, animal, insect. All of them put together.

I've looked all through the cupboards of our apartment. I've ever looked through Matt's pants! Wow…that was really weird and perverted sounding. I shook my head as I continued to rumble through Matt's shit to try to savage up at least a crumble of chocolate. That would make me satisfied.

' Damn Mells, did you have to wake me up at 7 a.m?' Matt said sheepishly, rubbing his eyes. I looked up at him, I love it when he calls me that. Though I would never tell him. Matt and I are just friends. Just. Friends. I've never told Matt about my sexuality, for one I'm scared and embarrassed and two I don't want him ever feeling awkward about me. Or maybe it was my badass reputation and look I must stand up for.

I'm Mello, a badass Mafia leader. Though I do resemble a girl and anyone who says it out loud will be knocked down.

'Matty', I replied smirking, giving him the tone of 'I'm in a bitchy mood and you're my next victim to bitch at'. 'You know I hate when you don't pick up your shit' I added.

'You know I always clean it up after you get done bitching' he snorted. I looked closely at him with a glare. I didn't even notice what Matt was wearing. Matt didn't have any clothes on , just boxers. I bit my lip and turned away hoping he didn't notice my growing problem. Damn you leather pants.

'I-I know this smartass but it would be nice to avoid having to pick it up all the time.' I really hope and pray he didn't hear me stutter. I looked up at his face, holy shit. Even when he just wakes up. Matt is perfect, in every way, shape and form. His red fiery hair, with those damn goggles I've come to love. I swear he even wears those things in his sleep. Not judging him though, he wouldn't be my Matty without them. I froze.

Wait, did I just say my Matty? Matt isn't even like that. I'm pretty sure he's straight but though I've never seen him going out with any girls. But I just assume that it's his nerdy side kicking in.

'I'll clean it up Mells, do you want me to make some breakfast?' he said as he was cleaning up his mess in the living room. My perverted eyes are deceiving me right now. I look as Matt was bending over. Wow he has a nice firm and pl-

'AGH!' I screamed as I fell off the stool I was sitting in next to the kitchen counter. I'm such a dumbass and a pervert! I can't go two minutes without thinking about Matt. God I'm loosing my mind. Matt's attention from the mess tore away and looked upon me. I could see a growing smile in his facial features. I just sat on the floor glaring at him with the expression of 'Fuck' and a 'you'.

'Mells, I always knew you were off balance but not like this' Matt laughed. God his laugh. I can't be mad at him, but I give the impression that I am anyway.

'Are you gonna help me up asshole or just stand there staring at my sexy self' I smirked at him. If he wanted to play games, I could play right back. Matt just stared at me with a unreadable expression. He slowly began walking towards me. I gulped. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He crouched down next to me and put his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to my ear.

'Well I can't deny that you are very sexy Mello' he nipped at my ear softly earning a gasp from my mouth. What the hell is he doing?! My face was red, fiery red. Like Matt's hair and Matt's smirk right now says that he notices. Matt leaned down again and whispered 'But get your **sexy** lazy ass up by yourself' and with that he got up and went back to cleaning up the mess in the living room.

I was pissed, I was beyond pissed. For once, Matt just called me fucking sexy and I think he was trying to seduce me. I don't know if he was but damn it worked. Again, I seemed to have a growing problem in my lower regions. I'd have to fix that later on in the shower. Wait, wait, wait. This is Matt's fault.

And Mello just got a brilliant, evil idea.

I got up slowly and started making my way towards Matt. Luckily Matt was turned out cleaning so I got a chance to sneak up behind him. I snaked my hands around his waist and pulled him against me and licked the side of his ear and whispered.

'Nice try Matty, you think you can just seduce me and insult me like that and just walk away, oh Matt you are very mistaken' I started placing kissing down his neck, nipping and sucking as I went, leaving marks. To mark** my** Matt. I heard Matt moan very quietly but it was heard. And now…

it was on.

I turned him around so my lips were about an inch away from his. I looked up into his eyes which were of course, covered my orange tinted goggles. I could tell his eyes were widened and I thought I saw…a hint of lust? I cocked my head to the side and smirked at him leaning in closely. I counted down

Три

два

один

I smashed my lips hungrily against his with such force that it almost knocked us down. I could tell Matt was still processing the idea of his best friend kissing him by the way he wasn't responding. No, no we can't have that.

I nipped and bit his lip roughly demanding for entrance and demanding he kisses me back. He open his mouth slightly and slightly was all I need. I plunged my tongue into his hot cavern. Matt started kissing back gripping onto my arms. Our tongues played for dominance but of course I in the end won. I pulled back for a minute to study his reaction.

Matt's mouth was red and swollen and he was panting. God he was even sexier this way. Though one thought occurred to me… what if I just ruined everything. I mean sure he kissed back but did he like it? Does he think I'm a freak now? Either way I'm screwed. My smile fell as my gaze went from Matt onto the floor.

'Mells, what the hell was that?' Matt responded. My shoulders were now low and I was sighing. God I screwed up everything. I was about to reply when Matt cut me off. 'And why didn't you do that sooner?' he added. I tore my gaze away from the floor back up to Matt with a stunned expression.

He's always wanted me? But I thought I was the one always wanting him. And to think he actually…wanted me.

'I just thought you were straight Matty' Matt looked into my eyes and moved closer to me.

'And have you seen me ever have a girlfriend? If I could get one, that is.' He smirked. The realization just hit me.

'…Wait, Matt. You're gay?'

'Well yeah dumbass, I am' he smiled and leaned down about an inch away from my face. 'Only gay for you, that is'. I was beyond stunned. Only gay for me? That means…he only wants me? For once and my life someone actually wants me. Sure I knew that from the way Matt always stuck around even after those 4 years I left him. I just thought it was some unbreakable bond that I had with him as…well a friend.

But this, this is different.

'Why didn't you ever tell me?' I asked. Wrapping my hand around his as I led him to our couch and we sat down not far from each other.

'I just didn't know how to tell you, honestly I never thought you were like that either Mells, so I stayed to myself. Why else do you think I'd come back after you leaving me in that Hell hole for 4 years by myself?' he said. I felt like shit now. My Matty all alone in that orphanage. For 4 years long, missing me the whole time.

'I'm so sorry Matty, for ever leaving you. And I thought you were straight, I confined my feelings for you forever and what happened earlier, I just…snapped' I looked down sighing. Matt took his hand and lifted my chin up with his finger and planted a small chaste kiss on my lips.

'Whatever happens Mells, no matter if you leave, if you stay, if you do both. I will always love you.' I snapped my gaze back onto his eyes. Matt just said …he loves me? Love? I didn't even know that existed anymore. Ever since Mom died, I haven't really thought of love anymore or the idea of someone ever loving me.

'You…love me?' he then smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck, crushing me against him.

'Of course I do' and with that being said he crushed his lips against mine. I responded quickly by opening up my mouth letting him inside. We battled for dominance again for quite sometime. I let him win, just this once. I snaked my arms around his waist pulling off his shirt in a quick pace. Wait, Matt wasn't even wearing anything but boxers. Thank you lord. I looked at him for a minute savoring that look. Damn he was sexy all over. Though, I haven't seen all over….yet.

He grinned and pulled down the zipper to my leather vest and I shrugged it off letting it land to the floor. I paused. And he looked at me with a questioned look.

'Are you sure about this Matty, I don't wanna do anything that you don't wanna do.'

'Mello, shut up and make love to me.' My eyes widened at those words. It made me feel something I haven't felt since Mom died, and well of course. It turned me the fuck on. I looked at him and pressed my lips softly against his. Nothing was hungry or lustful about the kiss. It was slow and romantic. A way of showing, ' I love you but I'm ready to pound you and commence our love'.

He started pulling at the laces at my pants, already confused with the thing. I laughed and started unlacing my pants myself. I saw the hunger in his face as I unlaced them fully and started taking them off. Damn pants are so tight, but I look sexy in them and Matt definitely seems to approve. So it's worth it.

I licked my lips as my hand traveled down his stomach and onto the waistband of his boxers. I inched them down slowly when finally his very hard and might I say, long erection came into my view. I was a bit longer than him but I could tell he was about 8 inches. Very impressive. I looked at him and his face was as red as his hair. I could tell he wasn't used to this kind of stuff. I paused.

'Matt, are you a virgin?' I asked. His face lit up even more redder than before.

'W-well I-' he looked at me nervously biting his lip.

'It's okay love, I am too.' Well it was true, sure I got a hand job from that whore back at the orphanage, Linda. But that was before I realized I didn't like girls. Probably cause she sucked ass at it though. 'Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean I don't wanna take your virginity and you regret it in the morning' I added.

'Mells, they say let the one you fully love and trust take your virginity and well Mello, you are that person' he smiled. Oh shit, now I was blushing like crazy. I had no words I just say there with my gaze locked on him. I love him.

I love Mail Jeevas.

I love my best friend.

I love him.

Oh god, how I love him.

I picked him up and carried him to the bedroom and placed him on my bed softly. If we were gonna make love, we were gonna do it right and not screw on the couch like some horny ass teenagers.

I went to my dresser and picked up my bottle of lube. Hey don't judge me, gotta be prepared right? I walked back over to him, opening the bottle coating my fingers in the liquid substance.

'Now Matt, this is gonna hurt but I promise it will eventually feel amazing, I promise' he nodded slowly and spreaded his legs. I smirked, seems like he wanted this to to bad. Good cause I needed him.

I got on top of him and traced my finger at his entrance earning a whine from him. Matt pushed his bottom down begging for more. And that's what I gave him. I pushed one finger into the tight virgin hole. God he was so tight, how is my 9 inches gonna fit into this. I wiggled my finger around and I looked at Matt. Now this was a picture I never wanna delete from my mind.

Matt had his head back and his back arched up, moaning and begging for more. I added a second finger stretching him more. I leaned down and kissed his neck softly thrusting my fingers in and out of his hole stretching him even more.

'Ngh, Mello. More, I need more.' Matt whined. I slowly added a third finger as I bit down on his neck sucking hungrily like a vampire. Matt was under me squirming and moaning. I loved it. I rammed my three fingers in and out of him. After a few minutes of me fingering him I pulled my fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube coating my hard on with it.

'Are you ready Matty?' my voice was deep and husky, probably from the about to be sex. Yeah, that's it.

'Y-yes' he replied biting his lip. I positioned myself at his entrance when I slowly pushed it the tip of my dick. I felt Matt's body go rigid as he tried to adjust to the feeling of the foreign object inside of him. I slowly pushed it bit by bit as slow as I could go not trying to harm my Matt. I looked down at him and his eyes were shut tightly and he was biting the shit out of his lip trying to hold back his screams.

I didn't want him to hold back.

I pulled out of him and then suddenly rammed back inside of him. Matt screamed and his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head. I smirked and thrusted violently into him again and again. When finally I heard a change in Matt I fastened up my pace as fast as I could go finally hitting his prostate.

'Oh god… Mello faster, fuck it feels amazing.' Matt moaned. I thrusted into him grabbing his dick and pumping him in my hand as I thrusted.

'You're mine Matt' I said as I kept pumping and thrusting.

'Oh fuck Mello, I'm yours, I-I'm YOURS' Matt violently shook as he came all over my hand and his chest. I too have reached my climax as I thrusted one more time and spilled my seed into him. I pulled out slowly and collapsed next to him. Matt didn't even bother to clean up of course and for once, neither did I.

Matt snuggled up to my chest and rested his head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist. I held onto him tighter and turned my head to look at my lover beside of me.

'I love you so much Mello' he took his hand and ran it through my wet golden hair.

'I love you too Matt' I smiled at him kissing his nose softly. 'I always and forever will' I added which earned a blush from Matt's handsome face.

'Good I hope you love me enough to help clean up this mess.' I looked around to see the covers and pillows thrown everywhere and wet spots all over the sheets and floor. I smirked and looked at him.

'Yes Matt, for once I will help clean up **our** mess. But first, let's mess it up some more. How do you feel being on top?' Matt smirked. We were both thinking the same thing.

WOW, The End. Or is it? I will leave for the audience to decide! Review and such. Also, I was thinking about doing a very kinky and evil MelloxMatt fan fic. If you think I should, place your comments about it in the reviews as well.!~

**Also**

**Три**

**два**

**один**

**those funky looking words were countdown numbers in Russian! Incase you didn't know. I thought I'd throw those in to make it a little….spunkier? ^/^ Anyways, Review!**


End file.
